Beso Robado
by Chizuru1
Summary: Alguien le ha robado un beso a Kenshin, quién fue? Kaoru o Megumi? Traducido del original
1. Prólogo

Konnichiwa!!!!!!  
  
Antes que nada, de nuevo para ustedes Haru-chan, con un nuevo fic (el que había prometido) Beso Robado!!!!!!!!!! Quiero decir que este fic, le pertenece a Gypsy-cchan, que está traducido con su autorización y que ella también está disfrutando con esta traducción. Así que les pido de favor, que no tomen este fic sin peromiso, que primero me avisan y después vemos. Bueno disfruten el fic, este también es de un capítulo y creo que les gustará más que Hermosas Cicatrices. Recuerden dejar sus reviews!!!!!!!! 


	2. Capítulo 1

Beso Robado  
  
Por Gypsy-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, y demás cdompañías. Su propósito es sólo entretener. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para saciar las ganas que tengo de escribir y en este caso traducir ^^  
  
  
  
Después de la medianoche en el Dojo Kamiya, todos dormían. El espíritu listo para el combate de Kenshin no le permitiría dormir plácidamente.  
  
Noche tras noche, las almas que habían sido asesinadas por él durante sus días como Hitokiri Battousai regresaban torturándolo en sus sueños. Él gritó de angustia. Kaoru despertó por sus gritos. Ella entró a su habitación silenciosamente. Ella lo veía sacudirse y girarse. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras veía sufrir al hombre que amaba. Kaoru lo sacudió y le susurró suavemente en su oído, "Está bien, te perdono, ahora descansa" Ella repitió estas palabras suavemente una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, se calmó.  
  
Ella lo miró y se dijo "Él sufre cada noche. ¿Cuándo terminará el sufrimiento? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrá que sufrir por otros? Ella bajó suavemente su cabeza. Kaoru decidió esperar un poco para asegurarse de que Kenshin estuviera bien. Ella lo miró con cariño y se dijo "Al menos, este es el único momento en que puedo estar sola con él. Amándolo y cuidándolo durante sus molestos sueños." Ella miró su cabello y suavemente lo acarició. Durante el día, cuando el sol brilla, su cabello parecía rojo ardiente. Pero de noche, es maravilloso tocarlo. Muchas veces quiso tocar su cabello durante el día pero no se atrevió. Sólo tenía las noches para tocarlo, sostenerlo y cuidarlo durante sus pesadillas.  
  
Ella miró sus labios. Parecen tan perfectos. Ella pensó "Si pudiera tomar algo de ti, mi amor sería sólo un beso. Sólo un beso de ti sería una eternidad" sacudió su cabeza. "¿En qué estoy pensando? Nunca podría hacer eso. Una mujer respetable no haría semejante cosa." Pero ella miró hacia atrás en su forma de dormir y miró fijamente sus labios otra vez. "Si sólo supieras cuánto te amo. Estoy segura que me entenderías. Cuando escucho la manera en que dices mi nombre con tus dulces labios, comienzo a derretirme por dentro. Muchas veces quise besar esos labios que dicen mi nombre".  
  
Kaoru se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse a si misma. "¿Podré hacerlo? Si le robo un beso, ¿podría saberlo? Ella miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. Suavemente dijo su nombre, "Kenshin." Él no se movió. Él esta profundamente dormido. Ella se dijo "Puedo hacer esto. Lo haré rápidamente. Él nunca sabrá que le he robado un beso." Comenzó a sonrojarse. Ella se tranquilizó, se inclinó sobre él y suavemente lo besó. Él comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Silenciosamente se asustó. Ella saltó hacia atrás y se movió rápidamente entre las sombras de la habitación. Estando de pie entre las sombras, tembló al verlo. Él giró, pero todavía estaba dormido. Kaoru, rápidamente salió de la habitación y volvió a la suya.  
  
Al día siguiente, Kenshin estaba en su habitación, buscando algo. Kaoru fue despertada por la gran boca de Yahiko. "¿Kenshin, qué estás buscando?" Kenshin respondió "Algo perdido" Yahiko dijo "¿Qué es?, puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo." Kenshin dijo, "Es personal." Kaoru pensó "Oh no. Él sabe. ¿Qué haré? Sabía que no debía robarle un beso" Ella se asustó. "¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?" Ella pensó, mientras tomaba una difícil decisión. "Ya sé, fingiré que no ha pasado nada." Ella se levantó y se preparó para el desayuno.  
  
Sano reclamaba "¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está el desayuno?" Kenshin le dijo, "Gomen. El desayuno tardará un poco" "Sí, alguien le robó algo a Kenshin, la noche anterior" Exclamó Yahiko. Kaoru podía escuchar todo, mientras caminaba. Ella permaneció en silencio. Sano dijo, "¿Fue así? Bien cuando atrape al ladrón que te robó, Kenshin, lo haré papilla." Kaoru se asustó. Ella sabía lo fuerte que era Sanosuke. Comenzó a imaginarse siendo convertida en papilla. Suspiró ligeramente, se recuperó y caminó para desayunar.  
  
Kenshin giró hacia ella con una larga sonrisa en su rostro y dijo, "Ohayou gozaimasu Kaoru-dono" Kaoru respondió "Ohayou Kenshin" Yahiko miró a Kaoru y le dijo "¿Escuchaste? Alguien le robó algo a Kenshin, dice que es algo muy personal" Yahiko continuó diciendo "Si atrapamos al ladrón, lo haremos pagar por robarle a Kenshin" Él le dijo a Yahiko, "Maa, maa Yahiko. No debes preocupar a Kaoru-dono sobre eso. Dije que era algo perdido, no robado. Ahora sentémonos y desayunemos." Kaoru se puso nerviosa. Pero no quería levantar sospechas, así que ofreció "Kenshin, te ayudaré a buscar cualquier cosa que hayas perdido después del desayuno" Kenshin sonrió y le respondió, "Arigatou, Kaoru-dono, estoy seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Lo manejaré bien, solo"  
  
Megumi caminaba y veía a todos desayunando. Ella dijo "Ohayou minna-san" Todos le devolvieron el saludo. Antes de que Megumi se sentara, Yahiko dijo "Megumi, alguien le robó algo a Kenshin. Era algo muy, muy personal. Sanosuke dijo que iba a hacer papilla al ladrón cuando lo atrapáramos." Sano estaba sentado asintiendo con la cabeza y golpeando sus puños. Megumi dijo, "¿Fue así? Bueno, cuando estuve en la mansión con Kanryu, alguien fue atrapado robando y le cortaron sus manos." Kaoru miró sus manos y de repente se puso pálida. Ella parecía como si fuera a desmayarse. Kenshin volteó y la vio. "¿Kaoru-dono, daijobu de gozaru yo?" "Hai Kenshin, estoy bien," respondió Kaoru. Kenshin volteó hacia Yahiko. "Es suficiente. No discutamos más, estás preocupando a Kaoru-dono."  
  
Sólo entonces un policía entró al Dojo. "Gomen por la interrupción pero necesito hablar con Himura-san respecto a un incidente que él reportó." Kenshin se disculpó y fue a hablar con el policía. Kaoru estiró sus orejas para escuchar la conversación. Ella apenas podía escuchar lo que el policía le preguntaba a Kenshin. Las únicas palabras que pudo escuchar del policía fueron, "Puede describir." La conversación se tornó suave. Kaoru comenzó a preocuparse. No queriendo dejar el asunto, Yahiko le dijo a Sano, Megumi y Kaoru, "Probablemente, Kenshin le está dando al policía, la descripción del ladrón." Kenshin hacía gestos con sus manos al policía. Parecía como si describiera la estatura de alguien. Kaoru decía a sí misma "Pareciera que Kenshin me está describiendo, describiendo mi estatura al policía. No puedo creer que girarme para robarle un beso. Fue un pequeño beso. Sé que no debí hacerlo. Pero ahora tengo que pagar por mi crimen. Me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo estaré encerrada?" Aunque parecía que iba a llorar.  
  
Kenshin regresó para terminar de desayunar con todos. Yahiko estaba tan emocionado. No esperó que Kenshin se sentara. "Kenshin ¿Qué te dijo el policía? ¿Te dijo que tipo de castigo tendrá el ladrón?" Antes de que Kenshin contestara, Kaoru dijo llorando. "Yo lo hice Kenshin. Soy el ladrón," "Soy la que te robó un beso anoche" Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Kenshin dijo sorprendido, "¿Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru continuó, "Pensé que no te haría falta, estoy muy arrepentida. Con mucho gusto te devolveré el beso que te robé. Por favor no me devuelvas con el policía o que Sanosuke me haga papilla. No quiero que corten mis manos." Ella seguía llorando. Kenshin dijo, "No estaba hablando sobre un beso perdido. Lo que perdí fue la ropa interior que compré el otro día."  
  
Megumi y Sanosuke soltaron la risa. Kaoru se puso roja. Estaba tan avergonzada. Ella corrió a su habitación. Kenshin la siguió, pero Megumi lo tiró con fuerza, "Creo que Kaoru-chan necesita un poco de tiempo sola." Yahiko giró hacia Kenshin y dijo con voz avergonzada, "Oh Kenshin, yo tomé tu ropa interior. Pensé que era para mí." Sano se puso furioso "¿Porqué pequeño tonto? Ven aquí. Voy a convertirte en papilla," él dijo. Yahiko miró a Sanosuke asustado. "¡Gomen, gomen, no quise hacerlo, no me lastimes!" Él gritó y corrió alrededor del Dojo, intentando alejarse de Sano. Megumi y Kenshin sólo rieron.  
  
Megumi miró a Kenshin y le dijo, "Cuando Sanosuke atrape a Yahiko lo llevaremos a la clínica por un rato. Pienso que tú y Kaoru-chan necesitan un tiempo a solas." Entonces las orejas de zorro aparecieron sobre su cabeza y dijo, "Estoy segura que necesitan tiempo para reunir tus besos perdidos, Ken-san" Ella rió y Kenshin se sonrojó.  
  
Luego Sano, Megumi y Yahiko se fueron a la clínica.  
  
Kenshin sonrió al pensar, "¿Kaoru-dono me robó un beso? ¿Cómo podría haber perdido eso?" Entonces quiso ir a la habitación de Kaoru. Podía escuchar su suave llanto. El golpeó la puerta. Ella no respondió. Lentamente él abrió la puerta, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Ella estaba tan avergonzada que no podía mirarlo. Kenshin le dijo, "No hay nada de que avergonzarse, Kaoru- dono. Por favor no llores." Kaoru lo miró y le dijo, "Gomen ne Kenshin." Kenshin respondió, "Está bien, Kaoru-dono. No estoy enojado contigo. Pero ¿Cómo me robó un beso?".  
  
Kaoru bajó su cabeza y respondió, "Cada noche tenías pesadillas. Las escuchaba. Algunas eran peores que otras." Kenshin sólo miraba hacia abajo. Se sentía mal por interrumpir su descanso con sus pesadillas. Ella continuó, "Cada noche iba a tu habitación y te calmaba. Anoche parecía ser peor. Calmé con facilidad tu sufrimiento y tu dolor. Después que te calmaste yo. yo te robé un beso." Ella le preguntó otra vez sin levantar su cabeza, "¿Kenshin, estás enojado conmigo?"  
  
Kenshin levantó su barbilla, "¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? Yo debería estar enojado conmigo mismo por interrumpir tu descanso." Kaoru respondió rápidamente, "Nunca podría enojarme contigo. Te amo Kenshin" Ella se detuvo y puso sus manos en su boca. Ella podía sentir su corazón palpitar y su rostro tornarse rojo. Ella bajó su cabeza. Suavemente Kenshin, levantó su cabeza y le dijo "Kaoru, yo también te amo."  
  
Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la acercó hacia él. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Él suavemente la movió hacia atrás, levantó su cabeza y le dijo sonriendo, "Perdí algo y debes devolvérmelo", Kaoru sonrió y respondió, "¿Te refieres al beso que te robé?, Kenshin suavemente dijo, "Hai." Ella puso sus labios cerca de los de él y le devolvió el beso robado. Después de que se besaran, Kenshin preguntó, "¿Este era el valor del robo? Kaoru asintió, "Hai." Pero antes de besarla, Kenshin sonrió y le dijo "Pienso que esta vez, yo seré el ladrón."  
  
OWARI  
  
Notas de Traductora: Nuevamente, aunque remplacé el que estaba antes, porque me percaté de algunos errores. Bueno, como no tengo inspiración u.u, me puse a leer este fic y "Hermosas Cicatrices", para ver si me inspiraba aunque fuera un poquito. Pero ya surgió otra idea menos mal, una mucho más alocada, y larga, que espero resulte bien. Y bueno mi primer fanfic, ya lo arreglaré, dejé un completo atado con él, pero ahora si que lo pondré. Además de que traduciré nuevos fan fics de Gypsy-chan. Bueno, una vez más "Beso Robado" para aquéllos que no lo han leído. Y prometo que regresaré muy pronto. Ja Ne!!!  
  
Chizuru 


End file.
